hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2030 Atlantic hurricane season (Kindofameme)
The 2030 Atlantic hurricane season was an above-average hurricane season. A total of 18 tropical cyclones formed, including 16 named storms, 8 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes. The strongest storm of the season was Hurricane Naomi, which affected Mexico and Belize as a Category 4 hurricane. Other notable storms include Gordon, which caused severe flooding and damages in southern Texas and Michael, which made a landfall on the Florida Panhandle at Category 3 intensity. Overall, tropical cyclones this season accounted for 246 confirmed fatalities, most of which were due to Hurricane Naomi. Over $13 billion of damage was caused, with Michael being the costliest storm. The season began on June 1, 2030, although the first tropical cyclone did not form until June 14. The season concluded with Tropical Storm Phoebe dissipating on December 5, five days after the official end of the season. Seasonal summary Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2020 till:31/12/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<_62_km/h_(<_39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-117_km/h_(39-73_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_118-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-209-km/h_(111-130_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_210-249_km/h_(131-155_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥250_km/h_(≥156_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/06/2020 till:21/06/2020 color:TS text:Alberto (TS) from:18/07/2020 till:29/07/2020 color:C3 text:Beryl (C3) from:27/07/2020 till:06/08/2020 color:C2 text:Chris (C2) from:08/08/2020 till:16/08/2020 color:TS text:Debby (TS) from:26/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 color:TS text:Ernesto (TS) from:05/09/2020 till:12/09/2020 color:TS text:Florence (TS) from:06/09/2020 till:07/09/2020 color:TD text:Seven (TD) barset:break from:06/09/2020 till:16/09/2020 color:C2 text:Gordon (C2) from:20/09/2020 till:29/09/2020 color:C1 text:Helene (C1) from:25/09/2020 till:04/10/2020 color:C3 text:Isaiah (C3) from:25/09/2020 till:27/09/2020 color:TD text:Eleven (TD) from:30/09/2020 till:12/10/2020 color:C2 text:Joyce (C2) from:08/10/2020 till:15/10/2020 color:TS text:Kirk (TS) from:15/10/2020 till:24/10/2020 color:C3 text:Michael (C3) barset:break from:16/10/2020 till:22/10/2020 color:TS text:Lois (TS) from:27/10/2020 till:04/11/2020 color:C4 text:Naomi (C4) from:06/11/2020 till:10/11/2020 color:TS text:Oscar (TS) from:27/11/2020 till:05/12/2020 color:TS text:Phoebe (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2020 till:30/06/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:31/07/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:31/10/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:31/12/2020 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:617,30 text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" The 2030 season began on June 1, 2030 and ended officially on November 30, although the season was extended by 5 days due to Tropical Storm Phoebe. The first named storm, Alberto, did not form until June 14. In July, activity was above-average with both of the tropical cyclones forming in the month becoming hurricanes, and one becoming a major hurricane. However, no hurricanes formed in the month of August, and there were only two tropical storms, Debby and Ernesto. Activity began to pick up with the near-simultaneous formation of Florence, Seven and Gordon, the latter of which became the season's third hurricane and affected Texas. Seven tropical cyclones formed in September, 5 of which became named storms. Isaiah became a major hurricane near the end of September, but failed to affect land. Hurricanes Michael and Naomi, forming in October, both became major hurricanes, and Nadine became the strongest storm. Two tropical storms, Oscar and Phoebe, formed in November. Storm names The following is a list of names used for tropical storms and hurricanes that formed in the North Atlantic in 2030. The names Michael and Naomi were retired this season, and replaced with Mateo ''and ''Nadia. The names Isaiah, Lois, Naomi and Phoebe were used for the first time. Season effects This is a table of all of the storms that have formed during the 2030 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their names, duration, peak strength, areas affected, damage, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave, or a low, and all of the damage figures are in 2030 USD. __FORCETOC__ Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons